


Conniverse Chair Sex

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chair Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Partial Nudity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Connie finds her favorite chair, Steven's lap.





	Conniverse Chair Sex

“Steven why are you in my chair?” Connie asked. 

“Because it’s so comfy.” 

“Well it’s mine, so get off.” 

“No, I can’t. It’s too comfy.” 

“Fine.” 

Connie promptly plopped on top of Steven. 

“Hey”, Steven said to his girlfriend squirming in his lap. 

Connie giggled. “You’re right Steven. This is comfy.” 

She kissed him on his cheek. He kissed her back on the lips. Connie gave him a deeper kiss, her tongue pushing in his mouth. As they kissed, Connie could feel her body heating up, wanting more Steven. 

Connie hiked up her skirt. 

“Connie, what are doing?” Steven looked toward the warp pad. The Gems were out but they could warp back at any time. 

Connie gave him another kiss. “Shush.” She pulled her panties down and tossed them across the room. She unzipped his pants and fished out his thick manhood. Pumping him, she felt him harden in her hand. 

Steven reached out and put his fingers into her wet pussy. He massaged her wall. The two lovers let out a groan. 

“Co-connie. I think I’m ready.” 

“Okay.” She position herself over his cock. Connie slowly impaled herself, letting herself feel Steven inside of her. She rode him. Gently at first, but she started to increase her speed until she was bucking wildly in her boyfriend's lap. 

Steven groaned Connie’s name, feeling her all around him. And not just her pussy, but her skin, her hair, her smell. His hands all over her backs. Steven was drunk on Connie. 

“Co-connie, I-I’m close.” 

“Good. Cum in me. I want to feel your cum inside me, Steven.” 

Connie felt him cumming inside her. Her pussy absorbing his white goo.

The two caught their breaths, basking in each others afterglow.Steven gave Connie a kiss.

“I was wrong,” Connie put her hand on Steven’s lap. “This is my chair.”


End file.
